Akhir Bahagia?
by Enji86
Summary: Saat pertempuran di markas besar organisasi hitam, Shinichi menyuruh Shiho lari ke atap untuk menunggu bantuan. Namun sebelum sempat memanggil bantuan, Shinichi melihat Gin naik lift menuju atap. Gawatgawatgawat!


**Disclaimer :** Sumpah bukan punya saya...

* * *

**Akhir Bahagia?**

By Enji86

Shinichi memandang lift di depannya dengan horor. Baru saja lift tersebut dimasuki Gin menuju ke atap. Shinichi menjadi panik karena tadi dia menyuruh Shiho pergi ke atap untuk menunggu bantuan helikopter dan sampai sekarang dia belum sempat memanggil bantuan tersebut.

Tingkat kewaspadaan Shinichi menjadi lemah sehingga dia tidak menyadari kehadiran anggota organisasi hitam lain di sekitarnya. Anggota organisasi hitam itu berhasil menembaknya di dada. Untungnya ada seorang detektif polisi yang menolongnya dengan melumpuhkan anggota organisasi hitam tersebut dengan senjatanya.

Shinichi segera berlari menuju tangga darurat yang ada di dekat lift sambil memegangi dadanya tanpa menghiraukan seruan polisi yang menolongnya tadi. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Shiho.

Sesampainya di tangga terakhir yang menuju atap, Shinichi berjalan mengendap-endap dan hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan banyak suara. Dia mengintip melalui pintu atap yang terbuka dan melihat pemandangan yang hampir sama seperti yang dilihatnya di atap hotel Haido City. Gin berdiri sambil menodongkan senjatanya pada Shiho yang tertelungkup di lantai atap dengan tubuh penuh luka tembak. Bedanya malam ini tidak ada salju yang turun dan tidak ada Vodka di sebelah Gin.

Shinichi memusatkan semua konsentrasinya dan mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah kepala Gin. Ini juga termasuk perbedaan malam ini dengan malam itu. Malam ini Shinichi memegang pistol di tangannya, bukannya peluru bius dan malam ini dia dalam ukuran tubuhnya yang asli, bukan dalam ukuran tubuh Conan Edogawa.

Detik berikutnya Shinichi menembakkan pistolnya sehingga membuat belakang kepala Gin berlubang dan tubuh Gin ambruk ke tanah. Setelah itu Shinichi menjatuhkan pistol di tangannya dan berjalan menghampiri Shiho dengan menyeret kakinya yang terasa sangat berat. Sesampainya di dekat tubuh Shiho, Shinichi berlutut dan menggoncang-goncang tubuh Shiho sambil memanggil namanya.

"Haibara! Bangunlah, Haibara! Kumohon bangunlah!" ucap Shinichi.

Shiho membuka matanya dan menoleh kepada Shinichi yang sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kudo-kun..." ucap Shiho.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup" ucap Shinichi. Kelegaan memenuhi hatinya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tubuhnya lemas sekali sehingga dia bergerak ke dinding atap di dekat lokasi kejadian dan duduk bersandar di dinding atap tersebut.

Shiho bangkit dengan susah payah dan duduk di sebelah Shinichi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Aku tadi harus berlari menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke sini karena Gin memakai lift-nya" jawab Shinichi berbohong. Luka di dadanya dari tadi terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Shinichi.

"Gin tadi menembakku beberapa kali tapi tidak ada yang fatal" jawab Shiho berbohong. Sama seperti Shinichi, tadi Gin juga menembakkan salah satu pelurunya ke dadanya dan luka itu juga terus mengeluarkan darah sama seperti luka di kaki dan tangannya.

Tentu saja mereka berdua segera mengetahui bahwa mereka berbohong satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa lawan bicara mereka sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Shinichi tahu karena mendengar nafas Shiho yang berat sementara Shiho tahu karena mendengar nafas Shinichi yang terengah-engah dan putus-putus.

"Apa semuanya sudah berakhir?" tanya Shiho.

"Kupikir begitu. Big bos mereka sudah mati" jawab Shinichi.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah menepati janjimu padaku" ucap Shiho.

"Tidak perlu. Aku kan detektif. Sudah tugasku menyelesaikan semua kasus yang kutangani" ucap Shinichi penuh percaya diri seperti biasanya.

Shiho tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu lagi, Metantei-san" ucap Shiho.

"Tentu, katakan saja" ucap Shinichi.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam bahumu? Kepalaku pusing sekali" ucap Shiho.

"Hanya itu? Tentu saja boleh" ucap Shinichi.

"Terima kasih" ucap Shiho kemudian dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shinichi dan memejamkan matanya.

"_Maafkan aku, Kudo-kun"_

Shinichi melirik Shiho yang bersandar di bahunya sekilas. Tak lama kemudian, Shinichi menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Shiho dan memejamkan matanya juga.

"_Maafkan aku, Haibara"_

XXX

Heiji, Kazuha dan Ran berlari mendekati Inspektur Megure yang baru keluar dari gedung yang menjadi markas besar organisasi hitam bersama beberapa orang detektif polisi.

"Inspektur, apa kau bertemu Kudo di dalam?" tanya Heiji.

"Apa Shinichi baik-baik saja?" tanya Ran menambahkan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia sangat khawatir karena 3 hari yang lalu Shinichi meneleponnya dan bilang padanya untuk berhenti menunggu. Ini membuatnya mendapat firasat buruk.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya di dalam" jawab inspektur Megure. "Apa dia belum keluar?" tanya inspektur Megure.

Sebelum salah satu dari 3 remaja itu sempat menjawab, seorang detektif polisi yang keluar bersama inspektur Megure angkat bicara.

"Apa Kudo yang kalian maksud itu seorang pemuda seumuran kalian, berambut hitam dan memakai blazer berwarna biru?" tanya detektif polisi itu.

"Ya, itu benar" jawab Heiji.

"Tadi dia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan seruanku yang menyuruhnya keluar dari gedung dan malah berlari ke arah tangga darurat. Tadi aku tidak mengejarnya karena inspektur Megure memanggilku lewat radio" ucap detektif polisi itu.

"Baiklah, Sato, Takagi kalian ikut aku mencari Shinichi-kun. Yang lain tetap pada rencana semula" ucap inspektur Megure.

"Aku ikut" ucap Heiji, Kazuha dan Ran serempak.

Inspektur Megure memandang ketiga orang remaja itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tolong ijinkan aku ikut, inspektur. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Kudo" ucap Heiji memohon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hattori-kun. Kau boleh ikut" ucap inspektur Megure.

"Aku juga harus ikut. Aku harus bertemu dengan Shinichi" ucap Ran.

"Kalian berdua sebaiknya tidak ikut dan tetap di sini. Kondisi di dalam mungkin masih berbahaya" ucap Heiji pada Kazuha dan Ran.

"Justru karena berbahaya, makanya aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendiri, Heiji" ucap Kazuha.

Lalu Heiji dan Kazuha mulai berdebat sehingga membuat inspektur Megure menjadi tidak sabar.

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga boleh ikut. Pertempuran memang sudah selesai tapi kalian harus tetap berhati-hati dan waspada ketika kita berada di dalam" ucap inspektur Megure menengahi perdebatan antara Heiji dan Kazuha.

Mereka berenam memasuki gedung dan memeriksa setiap lantai yang ada di gedung tersebut. Ketika sampai di pintu atap mereka melihat siluet orang tergeletak di lantai atap dan dua orang sedang duduk bersandar di dinding atap. Mereka berenam segera berlari menuju siluet ketiga orang itu dan berhenti di dekat mayat Gin. Mereka tidak mempedulikan mayat Gin karena pandangan mereka terpaku pada sosok dua orang yang bersandar di dinding atap. Baju kedua sosok itu berlumuran darah tapi wajah mereka begitu tenang dan damai. Ran yang tadinya berniat memeluk Shinichi kalau dia berhasil menemukan Shinichi, membeku di tempat melihat seorang wanita yang tidak dikenalnya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Shinichi dan Shinichi menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala wanita itu, seperti pasangan yang sedang kencan.

Detektif Takagi yang pertama sadar dari keenam orang tersebut maju mendekati kedua sosok tersebut dan memeriksa denyut nadi keduanya. Lalu dia berbalik menghadap kelima orang yang lain dengan wajah sedih.

"Mereka sudah meninggal"

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Gimana? Bahagia nggak akhirnya?

Terima kasih dah baca dan dimohon komen-nya.


End file.
